


Noite de fogo.

by AltenVantas



Series: Draconins, Lobos e suas histórias [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Draco!Stiles, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles estava correndo pela floresta, procurando uma libertação para sua dor e para sua perda, deixando sua natureza falar mais alto. Contudo ele não esperava que uma explosão pudesse mudar tanto o rumo das coisas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noite de fogo.

Era uma noite clara, não havia lua no céu deixando o espetáculo apenas para as estrelas que brilhavam de forma distante e vigilante no céu. O menino, ele mal tinha completado dez anos, mas já conhecia a dor de ser órfão estava encarando a imensidão acima de si com olhares solenes e repletos de uma tristeza que até mesmo os mais experientes teriam sucumbido. Contudo, o pequeno não era qualquer um, na verdade ele não poderia ser mais diferente de todos ao seu redor. E a única pessoa que se parecia com ele, que remotamente lhe entendia, havia partido para sempre enquanto segurava a sua mão.

O menino comprimiu os lábios tentando não chorar novamente, não deixar essa tristeza gigantesca lhe levasse novamente, agora não precisava mais ser forte apenas por si mesmo, mas também por seu pai. O mais velho estava chorando em seu quarto, o pequeno podia ouvir muito bem os soluços abacados, ele podia sentir a tristeza emanando dele e podia sentir também muitos outros sentimentos conflitantes que só tornavam tudo ainda pior, ainda mais duro e mesmo querendo o menino sabia que não poderia suportar muito mais daquilo. Não sozinho. Não aquela noite.

Por isso quebrou uma das principais regras de sua casa, não sair à noite. Ou melhor, não deixar o seu lado selvagem falar mais alto, não se deixar levar pelos os seus instintos mais primordiais. Isso estava ficando impossível naquele momento, ele podia sentir a pressão que emanava de seu peito, que retumbava pelos seus ossos e músculos com pressão insuportável, com uma necessidade que ele não podia e nem queria controlar. Não, naquela noite. Principalmente naquela noite.

Saiu pela janela já sentindo sua pele ondular, com uma sensação de coceira tal que sempre lhe fazia rir, sempre lhe fazia se lembrar de liberdade e força, sempre lhe fazia lembrar-se de sua mãe. Aos poucos sua pele alva e lisa, era substituída pouco a pouco por escamas onduladas, pequenas e intricadas que brilhava de maneira fosca naquela noite sem lua. Devido a escuridão daquela noite me particular, suas escamas eram mais escuras do que deveriam de fato ser, se fosse de dia elas seriam totalmente brancas com pitadas prateadas que costumavam brilhar com a luz. Segundo sua mãe, isso era normal quando eles não eram totalmente formados.

Lágrimas quentes e peroladas escorreram por seu rosto, de dor e saudades, quando suas unhas começaram a cair ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos se alongavam e tornavam mais esquio, por último garras surgiram. Seu rosto também não era mais humano, seus lábios estavam recoberto por escamas deixando-o sem eles, seus dentes eram substituídos por presas afiadas e tremendamente fatais. Seus olhos escuros eram como duas obsidianas que refletiam a luz, largas e naquele momento tristes, doloridos e envelhecidos.

Todo o processo, se o menino não estivesse tão perdido em sua dor, em sua tristeza; seria extremamente doloroso e desconfortável, mas naquela noite escura isso não chegava a ser um problema. Não, naquela noite era reconfortante, era um alivio necessário. Um assobio baixo deixou o pescoço dele, um assobio de alivio e desolação.

Seu pulo para o chão fora algo simples, algo que não lhe deixava satisfeito, parado ali no chão esticou o seu corpo fazendo seus ossos – agora mais resistentes e potentes – estalarem em uma música tumular. Sem deixar-se pensar no assunto, o menino começou a correr, deixando os seus músculos lhe guiarem, deixando a potencia deles se encarem perfeitamente bem em suas escamas. Mesmo quando estava próximo da floresta o cheiro da tristeza e dos conflitos de seu pai lhe atingiam como socos em seu peito. Por isso foi um alivio adentrar na reserva.

O ar frio da noite, a terra fofa em seus pés, as pedras, os galhos e até mesmo os zumbidos que arvores costumavam fazer fora como um manto ao seu redor lhe protegendo não só dos sentimentos de seu pai, como também dos seus próprios. A liberdade e a vida eram bem-vindas e aceitas como companheiros distantes e sem perceber um rugido escapou de seus lábios. O eco se juntou a outro, que vinha do estremo oposto de onde estava e novamente fora acertado por uma onda tão potente que lhe desnorteou por uns segundos.

Foram então que seu lado humano fora catapultado para fora, forçado a assumir o controle de seu corpo draconiano. A luta fora forte, afinal seus instintos não queriam ceder, não queriam adormecer depois de tanto tempo por de trás das cortinas; contudo as palavras de sua mãe lhe vieram à mente: lembre-se de quem você é, uni-se e não se separem. Por isso ele forçou suas pálpebras, transparentes, a se fecharem e mesmo podendo ver tudo ao seu redor ele sentiu-se sozinho e dentro de si.

“Eu sou Stiles, filho de John e Claudia, sou um Filhote de Dragão e também sou humano. Hoje eu perdi a minha mãe e não sei o que está acontecendo, mas não posso permitir mais nenhuma perda, mesmo que não seja minha.”

Seus instintos pareceram reconhecer aquele argumento, embora Stiles estivesse ciente que tudo o que o dragão queria a ação que poderia estar por trás do eco não provocado por eles. Suas pálpebras se abriram, dessa vez revelava um brilho determinado, inteligente além da idade que ele tinha realmente. Se fosse possível, seu corpo conseguiu se mover ainda mais rápido, desviando-se com facilidade das árvores e só parou quando percebeu que não estava mais sozinho.

Haviam cinco pessoas a sua frente, ele podia dizer com perfeição que eram quatro homens e uma mulher, assim que discerniu quem eram sentiu calor. Tão intenso e forte, que suas escamas se arrepiaram em prazer – sem querer - um sibilo escapou de seus lábios. Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas nada de bom poderia vir quando pessoas estavam observando algo queimar e quando se esgueirava por trás deles, ouviu os sons de agonia e dor.

Novamente seu instinto pressionou para agir, mas isso seria imprudente e colocaria a vida de si mesmo em risco. Por isso controlou sua vontade e se aproximou de forma lenta, o calor lhe deixava mais vigoroso e mais forte. Por isso não fora realmente difícil para o pequeno derrubar o maior dele com um soco em sua cabeça, ele não o deixou cair, simplesmente o segurou e o arrastou para mais longe.

Movendo-se com mais cuidado, mais calma derrubou os outros três homens sem nenhuma dificuldade, mas algo lhe dizia que a mulher enfrente a casa não seria derrubada tão facilmente. Assim começou a vibrar os seus braços, era um truque relativamente simples para ele, com a vibração sons começaram a ecoar ao seu redor criando a ilusão de uivos e sibilos. Como esperado a mulher reagiu imediatamente puxando uma arma de algum lugar, ele não pode ver claramente devido a luz da casa. Ele tinha que ser rápido, muito rápido.

Abaixou-se, assim o alvo dela seria menor e enquanto ela começava a andar ao redor chamando pelos homens que estariam com ela, Stiles avançou rápido rasgando o chão. Ele só teve tempo de ver o olhar assustado da mulher antes de derrubá-la, sem pensar duas vezes a nocauteou com um soco, o som oco foi forte o suficiente para ser ouvido acima do crepitar do fogo, ao menos para os seus ouvidos. Então, correu em direção a casa onde algo bloqueava a saída, ele não conseguiu ver o que era e não se importava.

Fincou suas garras no objeto e moveu-o para longe, jogando em algum canto da floresta, seus músculos cantaram em alegria quando usou sua força ao máximo. O chute seguinte fez a porta voar e então o fogo lhe atingiu com toda a sua força, ele não se importou com isso aquele calor e o beijo que lhe atingia as escamas lhe deixava maior e mais forte. Avançou sentindo seu corpo se modificar, ficando mais forte mais apto e até maior. Segundo os sons de respirações que estavam começando a rarear, ele chegou até um subsolo. E percebeu que não seria possível tirar ninguém dali, já que todos estavam presos no porão.

Stiles começou a sentir as lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto, a tristeza começando a lhe sufocar ao perceber que não podia fazer nada por eles, iria perder aquela família que nem sua realmente era. E no meio de sua tristeza, uma pressão começou a emanar de seu peito, algo que expandia e diminuía em um ritmo constante, agonizante. Algo queria sair, algo precisava sair e assim seu corpo começou a agir sobre a sua vontade, o instinto tomando o lugar do raciocínio e novamente naquela noite ele era um dragão.

Seus lábios se entreabriram lentamente, revelando suas presas quando sua boca estava totalmente aberta. Ele urrou. Um berro que era maior do que ele próprio, maior do que qualquer coisa que já sentira em sua vida. Um berro que demonstrava toda a sua necessidade de salvá-los, de não permitir que aquela família percebesse sua vida devido às pessoas que estavam do lado de fora. Um berro que ecoou pela cidade interia.

Quando Stiles caiu no chão, cansado e aliviado, percebeu que não havia mais fogo e sim uma corrente de ar tão forte e potente que havia soprado tudo do seu caminho. Se sentido feliz, sentindo-se satisfeito, ele avançou porque ainda não sabia se eles estavam mortos ou vivos. Ele tinha que conferir. Derrubou a porta e começou a descer as escadas, ouvindo a respiração lenta e quase inexistentes de cada um ali e por isso ele fez algo que era proibido por toda a sua raça, não só por seus pais.

Mordeu a ponta de seu dedo, sentindo uma pontada de dor e controlando o seu corpo, despejou um gota na boca de cada uma daquelas pessoas. Aquilo seria o suficiente para tirá-los do estado de vida ou morte, o resto eles teriam que seguir o próprio caminho e Stiles esperava sinceramente que fosse para o melhor. Ele virou as costas e começou a subir as escadas pronto para voltar para casa e avisar ao seu pai o que havia acontecido, sabendo perfeitamente bem que iria ficar de castigo pelo resto de sua vida.

\- Não se vá ainda, pequeno dragão.

Stiles virou-se assustado ao ouvir a voz feminina e suava que lhe falara, a mulher alta e imponente lhe observava com olhos indecifráveis para o menino. Ela poderia estar com muita raiva ou extremamente aliviada, contudo o que mais assustava o pequeno era como ela havia se curado tão rápido em tão pouco tempo.

\- Você nos salvou não foi?

Ele balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, sentindo-se um pouco acuado diante o olhar tão penetrante que a mulher lhe lançava e então ela sorriu. Stiles sentiu suas escamas se arrepiando em uma ondulação prazerosa, ela parecia de mais com sua mãe quando sorria e o pequeno se controlou para não derramar mais lágrimas. Então, ele começou a ouvir os outros se levantando e se ajeitando um a um.

\- Sam, Peter e Laura vão ate lá fora e capturem as pessoas que nos fizeram isso, se eu estou certa eles estão desacordados ainda.

O menino pode sentir o poder e o comando na voz dela, por um instante o pequeno teve a ligeira impressão de que a ordem fora dirigida a si e teve que se controlar para não fazer o que ela havia dito.

\- O que é essa coisa?

A voz do homem ressoou nos ouvidos do menino, que virou-se em direção a ele mostrando suas presas em sinal de perigo, ele não iria deixar ninguém lhe chamar de coisa. Não era uma coisa e sim um dragão, embora assim que abriu a boca para revidar a voz da mulher soou ríspida, irritada e totalmente no controle.

\- Ele não é uma coisa, Peter. É um dragão e graças ao que ele fez, nós estamos vivos então não se esqueça de ser educado quando sair ou terei que lhe punir mesmo estando ainda debilitado.

O homem soltou um som exasperado, contudo não disse mais nada. Nenhum deles disse quando deixou o porão indo em direção ao lado de fora, contudo a mulher – Laura – lhe sorriu quando passou por ele e Stiles sentiu um alivio que não poderia descrever.

\- Eu e minha alcateia estamos em dívida com você, sei o que você fez para nos salvar e sei que isso é um crime hediondo para sua espécie. Então, eu Talia Hale, Alfa da Alcateia dos Hale, lhe faço voto de vida. Sempre terá proteção, auxílio e teto aonde quer que haja meu sangue.

Então seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, quando suas unhas se alongaram e com um movimento rápido corpo a palma da mão jogando o sangue no chão. Por um instante nada aconteceu então o sangue começou a escurecer até tornasse totalmente negro e desaparecer no chão. Stiles sentiu sua pele ondular, não só suas escamas, como também sua pele humana e percebeu o laço criado.

\- O-obrigado.

Sua voz roupa e sem jeito saiu de seus lábios não acostumados a falar, sim a rugir e a berrar.

\- Posso saber o seu nome?

\- Stiles, Stiles Stalinski.

Os olhos escuros da mulher brilharam com alguma coisa que o mais novo não conseguia identificar, compreensão? Reconhecimento? Contudo ele pode sentir que era algo bom, algo caloroso.

\- Você foi muito corajoso essa noite Stiles e acho que...

A mulher fora interrompida com um grito que vinha do lado de fora, sem pensar duas vezes o menino correu pelas escadas tão rápido quanto ainda podia depois do que fizera aquela noite. Sem perceber ele estava sendo seguido de perto por Talia que parecia tão pronta quanto ele mesmo para enfrentar o que quer que tenha rugido daquela forma.

Era um adolescente que estava sendo consolado pela mulher chamada Laura, o homem estava ajoelhado e lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Stiles sentiu a dor emanada dele, o pesar e culpa, contudo quando começou a avançar Talia já tinha avançado seu amor, sua necessidade de proteger e curar o menino.

\- Meu filho.

Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de tomar o adolescente em seus braços e começar a sussurrar alguma coisa nos ouvidos dele. Stiles estava pronto para dizer que tinha que ir quando começou a ouvir o som das sirenas da policia que se aproximava com velocidade. Então, ele virou-se pronto para ir embora quando um som baixo lhe despertou a atenção.

Virou-se na direção de Talia e seu filho, então os olhos escuros do adolescente miraram os seus e Stiles pode perceber o mais novo vocalizar: Obrigado. O dragão meneou a cabeça de forma positiva antes de sumir por entre as árvores.

**Author's Note:**

> Se alguém quiser a continuação, só expressar o seu desejo nos comentários, que eu continuo.


End file.
